If I never get to tell you
by swanqueen530
Summary: Will Maura finally be able to Jane how she feels. Or will she succumb to her coma. There is a car accident so this will be sad, just warning.
1. chapter 1

Hey guys this is just an idea I got and its really been bugging me so I had to write it. this is gonna be a kind of sad one so be prepared.

Jane shifted her body weight from foot to foot nervously. Waiting for Maura and whatever she had to tell her. Maura sat in her car, fingers drumming nervously on the steering wheel. Afraid of what was to come, of what Jane's reaction would be. Of how what she said in there would either change her life for worse of for better. Finally working up the nerve to go inside, maura grabs the letter, her backup plan in case she can't find the right words. Getting out of the prius and the door quietly before walking into Jane's apartment.

"Oh thank goodness you're here, I was beginning to worry." The detective says from her place on the couch, a hand reaching up to fix her already tame mane of raven hair.

"Sorry there was just some traffic." Maura says hoping she won't break out into hives because of the small fib.

"I um I need to tell you something." She continues shakily.

Jane's moves over on the couch to make room for Maura.

"What is it?" Jane asks her hand figeting nervously.

A wave of anxiety washes over Maura and her nerve is gone.

"I-I can't do this." Maura says running out of the door and getting in her car and giving as fast and as far away as she can.

Leaving behind a very confused Jane and a letter. Driving faster and faster not even seeing the truck that came out of no where until it was too late. And it slammed into her pruis.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry these first two chapters are really short. I'm trying to make them longer. Here's the next chapter hope you guys like it and have a great day!!!

Jane was still sitting on the couch staring at the white envelope that was still in her hands. When the crackling of the dispatch, shook her from her thoughts.

"We've a side collision on the corner of 5th, need any cop close on the scene. The girl who called it in was involved in the crash and can't walk."

Jane jumps up, Maura had headed in that direction. Jane jumps up from the couch sprinting put the door the door unopened letter still in her hand. Running all the way tp her car and flupping on the sirens and lights speeding to the corner of 5th street. She was the first to arrive, everyone else still 5 minutes out. She gout out and ran tp the cae that was unmistakably Maura's. Tears running down her face as she smelled the scent of gasoline thick in the air. Knowing the car would soon blow up sent adreline coursing through her veins. Ripping Maura's crushed door off it's hinges throwing it to the side.

"Oh Maur." Jane mumbled as she lifted Maura into her arms running away form the car, just before it could burst into flames.

Smoke thick in the air she sat Maura down gently. Mauras eyes were fluttering a huge gash on her forehead and stomach. Until they abruptly stopped fluttering and Jane's fingers flew to find a pulse. Gasping softly when she found no pulse quickly starting cpr.

"Come on Maura please." Jane pleads continuing the chest compressions.

Hoping and praying the ambulances will get there sooner. Tears pouring down her face as she continued her attempts. After two minutes, that felt like forever she finally gets a slow and weak pulse. Blood covering her hands as she tried to stop the blood coming from Maura's upper abdomen.

That was the scene Frost, Korsak and the EMTS arrived to. A horribly disgruntled Jane her hair wild and frizzy. Blood seeping through her hand as her other hand frantically checked to see if the other woman was still alive. Maura was lying on the ground wrist and ankle contorted in sickening ways. Skin pale, bloodied and bruised, a deep cut above her eyebrow. Until their veiw was quickly obstructed by EMTS and firemen. Smoke thick in the air and the crackling of the burning car resonating through their ears.

Jane jad to be pulled away by Korsak, sobbing and screaming. As the ambulance sped off to the hospital carrying a barely breathing Maura. A girl no older than seventeen limping up onto the road.

"Oh my god, oh no." The girl said.

As it became clear that she was the driver of the pickup truck that had slammed into the sode of Maura's car.

"What happened, what happened?" Jane yelled at her, voice quivering in fear and anger.

"I was trying to get my baby home and i was going to fast and I-I hit her. Oh my god I'm so so sorry. I need help please my baby, I can't get him out of the truck." The girl says her shaking hands motioning to the ditch that held the pickup truck.

Jane felt her anger towards the girl fade as she realized she was just a kid. Running into the ditch and crawling through the window of the truck. Freeing the small unharmed baby from the truck and rushing him back to his mother.

"How old are you?" Jane asks shakily.

"17, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." The girl says.

After making sure the girl had help, Jane raced to the hospital.


	3. Chapter Three

**Hey guys! I'm still working om progressively making the chapters longer. Thank you so much for all the wonderful review they really make my day! Sorry it took me so long to update the past week has been really hectic for me. so without further a do here's the chapte hope you guys like it and have a great day.**

Jane quickly parked her car, and burst through the doors of the hospital. Eyes rimmed red, hair frizzed out in all directions. Tears stains on her face, looking quite the opposite from the cheery lady at the desk.

"I-I um can you give me all updates on Maura, Maura Isles. When you get them?" The detective asks her fearlessness having melted away, leaving behind only panic.

"Are you family?" The lady asks politely.

"Yes, yes I'm family." Jane responds immideatly, Maura was and always would be her family.

"What is your relation?" The red haired lady behind the desk asks.

"I'm her best friend and if that doesn't convince you that I need updates, well then here." Jane says showing the lady her badge hoping they'll give her updates.

"Of course, the waiting room is over there." The lady says motioning to a small closed off are filled with chairs.

"Thanks." Jane says in relief that they'll know she's family and that she won't be left not knowing.

Suddenly Jane remembers that in her panic she forgot to call Constance. Reaching for her phone she dials her number and waits for an awnser.

"Hello Jane." Constance greets through the phone.

"M-Maura she's in the hospital. She was in an accident and oh god there was just so much blood, I just I didn't know what to do." Jane's voice become shaky and any sense of control she had is now gone, tears rolling down her face again.

"Oh no. Is she going to be okay?" Constance asks worry evident in her voice.

"I-I don't know I was the first one on scene I pulled her out of the car. And I tried to stop the bleeding from her head and stomach. T-then she stopped breathing, but started again a few minutes later." Jane cries softly into the phone.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, I'm quite a ways away. I should be there in a day at the lastest." Constance says her voice quivering, knowing that if Jane is crying, that there's a good chance Maura's not anywhere near fine.

"Okay." Jane says.

"Oh and Jane." Constance interrupts.

"Yeah?" Jane asks slowly voice scratchy.

"Thank you and please take care of her." Constance asks.

"There's nothing I'd rather do." Jane assures her.

When the silence becomes evident Jane hangs up the phone with a simple goodbye. Sitting in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs, that she could swear are made out of cardboard. Fingers tapping on the arms of the chair and feet mimicking the motion. Her frame shaking ever so slightly. Head snapping up at every movement around her hopping it will be the doctor.

"Oh Janie." Jane hears her mother before she sees her and tries to put on a smile , but fails miserably tears pouring out her again.

"She's gonna be okay she's strong." Angela tries to assure her.

"I know she's strong, but what if what if she doesn't make it." Jane cries.

"She will sweetie you just have to have faith." Angela promises.

"It's hard to just have faith." Jane bites.

"I know and it won't be any easier because you care for her." Angela tells her.

"Of course I care for her she's my best friend." Jane says.

Her fingers playing with the envelope Maura had left in her wake.

"What's that?" Angela asks.

"Maura, she left it when she ran out." Jane explains.

"What does it say." Angela asks softly.

"I don't think it's mine to read." Jane tells her.

"Really because I think it is." Angela days pointing out her daughter name on the envelope that Jane hadn't noticed.

Jane carefully opened the envelope pulling out the perfectly folded peice of paper inside of it.

'I must've wrote this letter a thousand times, some times it was long and sometimes nothing more than a sentence. Sometime I ripped it up at the sheer foolishness, that couldn't ever tell you with me own words out loud.

Jane you're my best friend, my crying shoulder, you're my rock. I guess I was nervous about doing this because you are too important to lose.

I like you Jane, your smile, your eyes. Your wild hair and personality. The way you are always strong even when you're falling apart. The way you can always joke and laugh even when you've been through hell and back.

I like everything about Jane all of your perfect imperfections.

I like you Jane as more than just a friend and it's taken me so long to accept that.

I understand that you'll probably want nothing to do with me ever again. But please know I will always be there for you no matter what happens.

For I am 100% in love with you Jane Clementine Rizzoli and nothing you say or do will ever change that.

So if I never get to tell you Jane, I'll say it now.

I love you for now and forever.

With all my love,

Maura.'

Jane was in tears by the time she reached the end of the letter. Shock rolling over her in waves. Maura loved her, Maura really loved her and now Jane may never get to tell her that she loves her too. Her thoughts are interrupted by a middle aged man in scrubs.

"Are you here for Muara?" The guy asks.

Jane nods her head sadly tears still dripping down her face.

"She's stable, her spleen was ruptured so we had to remove it and there is swelling on the brain, but there is a high chance it will reduce on its own. Her left arm is broken and her right ankle is fractured. While she is stable she is in a coma, which she may or may not come out of." The doctor informs Jane.

"When can I see her." Comes the shaky response.

"I don't see why you can't now, but only two people in the room at a time for now." The doctor says.

Motioning for Jane to follow him as he leads her to a room. It takes all Jane has to not fall to her knees and fall her eyes out. When she sees Maura's small form in the hospital bed wires and ivs making her look even smaller. Jane senses the doctor leaves and sits down on one of the chairs next to Maura's bed. And scoots it as close as she can. Taken Maura's unbroken hand into her own, rubbing small circles on it. Before bringing it up and placing a soft kiss on her hand.

"I love you too Maura." Jane whispers as through Maura is sleeping and she might wake her.


	4. Chapter Four

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update and I'm sorry if this is a really short chapter. Anyway I hope you guys like it and have a great day!!**

Five days, it had been five days since the accident and Jane hadn't left her side once. The dark circles under her eyes told Angela that she hadn't been sleeping either. A lot of the times Jane would forget to eat, so Angela had gotten in the habit of bringing her food ever so often. Jane's hair matted to her head from not being washed. She was worried for both Jane and Maura, but she knew they were strong, they were fighters.

Flowers, balloons and get well soon cards littered every surface in Maura's hospital room. The steady beat of Maura's heart coming through the heart monitor. Though Maura remained unmoving and quiet.

Jane looked up sensing her mother in the room.

"Food?" Jane questioned.

"Ya." Angela awnsered handing her gncoci in a Tupperware container.

"Thanks ma." Jane said before taking the lid off the container and eating.

"Any change?" Angela asks softly.

Jane's face falls again as she looks at Maura.

"No, no change yet." Jane replies sadly.

"She'll wake up." Angela assures her.

"How can you be so sure?" Jane asks disbelief in her voice.

"Because just like you Janie, she's a fighter." Angela states it as though it's the most obvious and clear thing in the world.

Jane sighed longing for Maura to open her eyes.

"I'm sorry Janie, I've gotta get going my lunch breaks almost over." Angela says and tells Jane good bye.

Jane sighs as Angela leaves, Korsak and Frost had stopped by a few times, but they were now in the middle of a case. That Jane wishes she was there to help with. But she had enough vacation time for two years, so she stays with Maura. Because really there's no place she's rather be.

"Hey Maur, I don't know if you can hear me. But if you can, can you do me a favor and wake up please?." Jane asks for probably the hundredth time this week, sighing as she gets no awnser. Even in a hospital gown and hair unwashed, Maura is still the most beautiful thing Jane has ever seen. The swelling on Maura's brain had went down almost completely, the doctors said she should be awake by now.

"Please, just open your eyes Maura." Jane pleads yet again, hoping with everything she has that Maura will wake up.

Jane sighs placing a gentle kiss to Maura's forehead. Laying her head on the hospital bed, letting the heart monitor lull her to sleep.

Jane had been talking non stop to Maura, she had read it somewhere online that it helps. So Jane would talk into her voice was hoarse and scratchy and then she would play music.

When Constance was finally able to get there, she walked into to find a weary Jane talking voice hoarse and horrible. Constance shook her head the care Jane had for her daughter being very clear.

"Jane dear, you need to stop this your only going to drive yourself mad." Constance told Jane.

"No they said it would help her to wake up." Jane urges.

"Jane darling you can hardly talk. You need to be well when Maura does wake up." Constance tells her.

When it becomes apparent to Jane that Constance is right she stops talking and take a a shaky breath.

"She is going to be alright Jane." Constance promised before telling Maura goodbye and walking out of the door. Seeing that Jane wasn't in a state to be near anyone else, even though Maura was the one in a coma.

Thrity minutes later while Jane was holding Maura's limp hand, Maura's hand held here back. Jane jumped at the movement and looked at Maura to see her groggily opening her eyes confusion clouding her features as she took in the room.

"Hi Maur, it's me it's Jane." Jane tells her happily.

"Hello Detective Rizzoli." Maura says voice gravely from the lack of use.

Causing Jane to stop, Maura hardly ever called her Detective anymore.

"Maura what do you remember?" Jane asks concern thick in her voice.

"I'm not really sure, but why are you here Detective?" Maura asks.

"Well because I'm your friend and that's what friends do." Jane replies like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"We've only worked on cases together for a few months, how does that make us friends?" Maura asks.

Causing Jane's heart to drop, Maura doesn't remember the past few years.

Before Jane can say anything exhaustion takes over Maura and she falls into a deep sleep.

The doctor comes in a few minutes later "Did she wake up?" He asks seeing the paleness of Jane's face.

"Y-yes." Jane says before she passes out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm back and I think I'm going to try and update every Friday. I'm sorry it took a while to update i was getting ready for back to school and it was my first day of school today and so that was stressful. But anyway here you go another chapter, again still trying to make them longer so stick with me. So I hope you guys enjoy and have a great day.**

"The massive amounts of stress have caused you to have an arrhythmia." The doctor says.

"How do I fix that, I need to get back to Maura?" Jane asks.

"For now we prescribe medicine and see of that works. Since the accident you have given up your normalcy which can cause great amounts of stress. So you should go back to work detective, it will bring back some of that normalcy." The doctor says.

"I can't go back to work I have to stay with Maura." Jane protests.

"Actually since the swelling of Maura's brain has gone down she is fine." The doctor says.

"She doesn't remember me how is that fine, how will that ever be fine?" Jane cries.

"If something's worth remembering it never leaves, it just needs to be found." The doctor says.

Jane shakes her head through the tears and gets up, roughly swiping at her eyes. Before walking back into Maura's room.

"Hey Maur." Jane says.

"Detective Rizzoli." Maura greets.

Jane sighs and sits in the chair, head resting on her knees hands in her wild mane of hair. It hurt so much to not be friends with Maura and she might never remember her.

"Are you alright, you seem to be stressed" The M.E states, but not with the usual concern Maura gave to Jane.

"So stressed that my heart is beating too fast." Jane snaps a little.

"What's causing you the stress?" Maura asks.

"Nothing because if I tell you, I make it sound like it's your fault and really isn't" Jane says with a sigh lifting her head from her hands.

"Nonsense I know it's not my fault you can't really cause someone that much stress if you don't even know them that well." Maura claims folding her hands together in her lap.

"That's exactly the problem, I do know you. You have selective amnesia and you can't remember me and it feels terrible." Jane huffs.

"You don't know me." Maura replies simply.

"Yes I do ask me any question and I'll prove it." Jane challenges.

"My middle name and my mothers name." Maura challenges back.

" Your middle name is Dorthea and are you speaking of your birth mother or your mother because I know the names of both." Jane says.

Maura looks absolutely shell shocked and Jane realizes where she made her mistake, because Maura doesn't remember having found her birth mother Hope.

"My birth mother, you know who she is?" Maura asks vulnerability and shock clouding her hazel eyes.

"Yes if you'd like me to tell you about your birth mother and father I will." Jane says realizing she is going to have to do something shes been dreading, shes going to have to explain.

Maura simply nods her head and waits for Jane to continue.

"Your biological father is Paddy Doyle, he also had a son who is your half brother. We found out about your biological father because your half brother was in the business and he was killed. I found out about your biological mother from the cold case files we keep in the basement, you know that creepy drawing of that grieving woman that your mother gave you. That was of Hope your biological mother grieving over your grave. Paddy told Hope that you died at birth and told Constance that Hope died at birth. He did it to protect you because he knew his father would kill both you and Hope. When we found your mother you refused to tell her, but her other daughter Caitlin figured it out and Hope reacted terribly, she hurt you very bad emotionally. Another thing is that Caitlin was very sick and in need of a Kidney transplant and you were the only match so you anomalously donated some of your kidney. You, Hope and Caitlin have repaired most of your relationship." Jane explains.

Maura takes only a second to regain her composure and asks the only thing she can think of "So how did you and I become friends and then more than friends?"

Jane's jaw drops to the floor, absolutely shocked by the question.

"We aren't more than friends" Jane says which is technically the truth until she tells Maura how she feels.

"Then why do you look at me that way." Maura asks

"What way?" Jane asks.

"Like I make your world light up, like you love me." Maura says.

"I do love you, I was just stupid enough not to tell you." Jane says with a frown as her lip starts to tremble and she does the first thing that comes to mind she hands Maura the letter that she had written for Jane.

"What is this?" Maura inquires nose scrunched up in confusion.

"You dropped it when you ran out of my door." Jane tells her, letting her know that she wants her to read it so that she can understand.

Maura's face becomes very sad while she reads the letter a story of what was thought to be unrequited love playing out in front of her.

"I must really love you." Maura says putting the letter back into the envelope, "So I'm going to do myself a favor for when I remember again." Maura finishes sitting the envelope down on the bed.

Before Jane has time to think about Maura's words she feels Maura's lips on her and immideatly melts into the kiss. Hand cupping Maura's cheek, as she lets herself go and loses herself in the kiss. A knock on the door causing the two to jump apart.

"Hey Janie, Hey Maura." A seemingly oblivious Angela says from the door, holding up Tupperware in her hand.

"I'm assuming you are Jane's mother?" Maura asks, sensing this woman is like family to her.

"Yes, I'm sorry I just forget that your memory isn't ready to remember yet." Angela answers after a few minutes of pause.

"That's alright." Maura says.

"Good, I brought your girls some food." Angela says cheerily.

Jane reaches out and gratefully accepts one of the containers, handing the other one to Maura. Who looks at the food for only a second before taking a bite.

"Wow this is delicious." Maura says surprised at how good the food was.

"Thank you, but I really must be going, I have to get back to work. Oh and Jane that really is a lovely shade of lipstick you and Maura are wearing." Angela says with a knowing smirk before walking out the door leaving behind a mortified Detective Rizzoli and a laughing Maura.


	6. chapter six

**Hey guys, so I'm officially a freshman in highschool, lol. So I've been doing school work all week so this chapter might not be very long, so I'm sorry for that. Thank you so much for all the reviews they really make my day, and make me want to keep writing and writing. Anyway so here's the next chapter I hope you guys enjoy and have a great week!**

Later that afternoon after Maura had taken a nap Jane had gently shook her arm to wake her.

"Hmm?" Maura replied sleep still clouding her voice

"You get to go back to work now." Jane says excited to finally get back to work.

"Really?" Maura asks not really realizing what Jane had said. "That's amazing, when?" Maura adds when she gets what Jane had said.

"You can go back today or tomorrow it's up to you." Jane said holding Maura's hand in her's.

Maura responds by throwing the blanket off the bed and grabbing her bag of clothes heading into the bathroom to get dressed. Ten minutes later she comes out of the bathroom and for the first time in a month finally looks like the Maura she's used too. Looking like she's ready for a photo shoot even in yoga pants and a sweater.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Jane says in awe.

"I'm wearing yoga pants and a sweater." Maura replies with mirth in her voice.

"That doesn't make you look any less beautiful." Jane says getting up and throwing on a fresh t-shirt.

Grabbing her gun and badge from a table in the corner of the room.

"Um, Jane. Can you help me, my walking is still a little shaky?" Maura asks softly for help.

Jane smiles and puts her hand on the small of Maura's back, helping her gently out of the hospital room. Holding her hand as they walk downstairs and then to Jane's car, as Jane helps Maura into the passenger side and then walks to the drivers side starting the car.

"Thank you." Maura says.

"Of course." Jane says pulling out of the parking deck and then heading to BPD.

Helping Maura to the her office and then walking to her desk, sitting down with a sigh. Ruffling through the tall stack of papers on her desk. Trying to accomplish doing some paperwork to get over her current predicament.

"It's gonna be okay Jane, she'll remember you. The doc's smart she never really forgets." Frost says from behind his computer.

"Thanks Frost, but I just don't think that she's going to be alright this time." Jane replies doubtfully and grabs another sheet of paper.

Korsak knows better than to try a hope speech so he just leaves a coffee on Jane's desk when he walks by. Heading back to his own desk. Jane sighs again and takes a sip of the coffee.

"You know taking her somewhere special could help her remember." Frost says moving his computer over to face Jane.

"Frost I don't mean to be mean, but I honestly don't think she'll ever remember and that will be okay. Because I will remember for the both of us, plus I know for a fact there are some things I wish she would have forgot and now she has." Jane says grabbing another piece of paper from the stack.

After a long day of ungodly amounts of paperwork and small reassurances from Frost and Korsak, Jane decided she was done for the day and headed to Maura's office. To find her finishing up an autopsy looking so at home when she was working, it was good to see that some things just couldn't be forgotten, and Jane was glad it was this.

"Hey Maura." Jane says when Maura sets down the scalpel.

"Hey Jane, I was just finishing up" Maura says gesturing to the body on the table.

"Take your time I can wait." Jane says sitting on the desk and crossing her legs.

"And done." Maura says walking back into the room, in a light purple designer dress and black heels.

"So Jane I was thinking, since you know so much about me, maybe I could get to know you better?" Maura asks.

"I would like that a lot, how about we eat at The Dirty Robber." Jane suggests with a huge smile on her face.

"The what?" Maura asks her face scrunching up in confusion.

"You've never been there?" Jane asks knowing she and Maura had been there at least a thousand times.

"No, why?" Maura asks.

"We go there all the time, we even have our own booth." Jane says slightly sad.

"Well then I'd love to go." Maura says trying to make Jane feel better.

Jane smiles and leads the way to The Dirty Robber, walking inside and sitting at their table, suprised when Maura opts to sit next to Jane instead of across from her, but smiling nonetheless.

"The usual" Jane says to the waiter motioning to both her and Maura.

The waiter just nods and goes back.

"What'd you get us?" Maura asks.

"Well I got you a salad and a side of fries and I got a burger and fries." Jane says waiting for their drinks.

"Salad sounds good." Maura says finding it slightly strange that Jane would order her fries, unless she knew that she secretly liked them.

Jane just smiles and leans back into the booth, the waiter sitting down their beers.

"Beer?" Maura questions raising her eyebrow at Jane, thinking she didn't know her as well as she claimed she did.

"You love it, you used to always drink wine and then one time you tried my beer and you absolutely loved it." Jane supplies drinking some of her own beer, nudging Maura encouraging her to try hers.

Maura cautiously takes a sip "Oh wow this is great." Maura says after a few seconds, not only did Jane know her better than she claimed, Jane knew Maura better than Maura knew herself.

"Ya it really is, so what do you want to know about me?" Jane says.

"Can you tell me about your family?" Maura asks.

"Of course, well you already met my mom. She can be really over protective, but she has her reasons and she only does it because she loves me." Jane says taking a minute to get another sip of beer.

"She seemed very perceptive and almost a tad nosey." Maura says.

"That's a Rizzoli for you." Jane says with a small chuckle.

"And then there's my brother Frankie, he finally became a detective. He's overprotective as well and he's really good at his job, he just likes to rush into things. Which is another Rizzoli family trait." Jane says with a small smile.

"It sounds like he looks up to you." Maura comments.

"Yeah he does, then there's my other brother Tommy and while he gets himself into trouble his heart really is in the right place. He's a great father, his sons name is TJ short for Tommy Junior." Jane continues.

"Then there's my father frank he was a good father, but he left my mother. I've forgiven him since than, but things will always be a little rocky between us because of what he did to ma. Oh and by the way he's a plumber." Jane says.

"I wish I had a big family like yours." Maura says.

"You do, the Rizzoli's are your family too Maura." Jane says giving Maura a small hug.

Seven bottles of beer later Maura is asleep in the booth drunk, and Jane has only drank a little so she picks up a seemingly light Maura, after paying and carries her to the car. Laying her gently in the back seat and driving to Maura's place, laying her in bed and covering her up before going downstairs and laying on the couch.

Next thing she knows the sun is peeking through the curtains and she finds that she had fallen asleep on Maura's couch, which is confirmed when she hears Maura walk down the stairs.

"You know next time the bed is more comfortable than the couch." Maura says before walking out the door.

Leaving a smiling groggy Jane half awake on the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I know this chapter isn't very long and I'm sorry for that. Thank you for all the support and reviews, they make my day and make me want to never stop writing. I hope you guys have a great day and enjoy!**

A single murder with one gunshot to the chest and a week later, they had finally found a fingerprint from a shed of latex glove found at the scene.

"Detective, I've got a fingerprint." Maura says.

"I'm coming" Jane says from the other side of the room, walking to Maura.

Running the fingerprint through the database, confirming what she had previously thought, that it had been the girl's husband. She called to let Korsak and Frost know and then offered to help Maura clean up. Maura smiled and accepted the help, telling Jane she just needed to get something from her office real quick. The ringing of Jane's phone pulled her from her thoughts.

"Detective Rizzoli" Jane answers out of instinct even though she knows it's just Frost.

"Jane, we've found his vehicle. It's by the docks, meet me and Korsak down their and bring Maura we might have another victim." Frost says before hanging up.

"Maura we got to go, they found his vehicle and they think we might have another victim." Jane says quickly grabbing her gun and badge, Maura following closely behind.

They run to Jane's car, speeding to the site arriving to the docks the smell of salt water in the air. Jane looks around spotting an abandoned warehouse, tapping Maura's arm pointing to the warehouse and getting out of the car. Getting out her gun and walking into the warehouse slowly checking the space around her, looking behind her every few seconds to make sure that Maura was okay and safe. Before hearing a scuffle from somewhere in the abandoned building holding her hand out to keep Maura behind her as she stops.

Seconds late everything appears to go into slow motion. First a blinding flash of light and then a loud sound that shakes her core, making the world feel like it is going to implode at any moment. Then the shooting pain and the gunpowder smell thick in the air, Jane had been shot.

Jane falls to her knee's before laying back on the cold hard cement to shocked to even move. Frost and Korsak storm in a moment later, guns and flashlights in the air, before their are more shots. This time going through the gunman, leaving Maura running to Jane's side. Panic taking over her as she pulls Jane's hand into her own.

Jane passes out causing Maura to panic even more, then it stops and it all comes back to her in a second causing her to gasp as remember and that makes her panic even more.

"Jane, Jane wake up, please wake. I remember please don't leave me." Maura says through sobs tears pouring down her face pulling Jane into her arms. Frantically searching for the gunshot wound and finding it, letting out another loud sob not able to pull herself together. Shaking Jane gently placing a kiss on her forehead, begging her to wake up, sobs shuddering through her frame.

Jane stirs slightly eyes fluttering open "M-Maura." her voice comes out in rasps coughing.

"I'm here Jane, I'm here. I remember. I love you I love you so much Jane." Maura says tears still pouring down her face.

"You really remember me?" Jane asks her eyes glazing over with tears.

"How could I ever really forget." Maura says with a watery smile Jane still securely in her arms, pulling her up and capturing her lips in a soft kiss so full of love.

"Please tell me that you're okay. I need you to be okay, please be okay." Maura pleads with her.

Jane gives her a watery smile and pulls up her t-shirt to reveal her bulletproof vest. Maura lets of a cry of relief pulling Jane into an even tighter hug, resting her head on Maura's shoulder.

"I'm okay Maura, I'm never going to leave you." Jane says softly before exhaustion takes over and she falls asleep in Maura's arms.

Maura pulls Jane closer, standing up with Jane in her arms, taking her gently to the car an laying her in the back seat one hand on the wheel the other holding Jane's hand. Almost to assure her that Jane is there and that Jane loves her and isn't going to leave her. Maura lets herself revel in the fact that Jane loves her too that she was so nervous that she would be pushed away or possibly not be Jane's friend anymore and the thought of that killed her. But now she knew that not only did Jane still want to be her friend but Jane loved her Jane really loved her. Maura lets tears of joy run silently down her face as she drives across town pulling into her driveway. Waiting in the car for a moment longer letting herself revel in the happiness.

Before getting out of the car shutting the door softly as if not to wake Jane and going around the car opening the back door and pulling Jane gently into her arms closing the car door behind her, going through the garage into the house. Walking up the stairs into her room, laying a sleeping Jane on the bed and pulling the covers over her.

"I guess the bed really is more comfortable than the couch." Maura says to herself with a light chuckle padding back down the stairs.

Jane wakes up a dull pain in her stomach, but nothing serious. Almost crying when she doesn't see Maura fearing that it was all just a dream and that Maura really doesn't remember her. The thought of that causing tears to trickle down her face as she walks down the stairs slowly praying that this dream won't be over.

"Maura." Jane calls out voice groggy and shaky from the tears.

"Jane are you okay?" Maura says voice thick with concern using a towel to wipe of her hands and walking to Jane.

"Do you still remember?" Jane asks sadly looking at the floor expecting the answer to be no.

When Maura pulls her into a kiss and says "I will never forget you again, but just in case I never get to tell you. I love you so much Jane. You are my world, you make everything dark light again and you make everything okay, you make it all okay again."

Jane smiles and kisses Maura again.


End file.
